Le miroir aux illusions
by mikiko love
Summary: UA. La chose a garder en tête est qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, elles sont décidément bien trompeuses. Nos personnages de Naruto vont bientôt l'apprendre.


**Disclaimer ****: **Les personnages appartiennent à Masaki Kishimoto.

**Couple : **Ce sera la surprise…

**Genre :** UA. Humour/Romantique/Un peu de drame. Ainsi que quelques rapides moments schoolfic. Personnage non OOC.

* * *

**Le miroir aux illusions.**

**Prologue : Qui suis-je vraiment ?**

La fenêtre était légèrement entre ouverte. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante, le seul moyen d'avoir un peu de fraîcheur dans cette canicule était d'ouvrir les portes et fenêtres.

Une brise fit bouger les rideaux, sortant ainsi la jeune fille de sa lecture. Elle déposa le livre sur sa table de chevet blanche en chêne vernis, se leva, mit délicatement ses chaussons rose pale et s'approcha d'un pas calme et léger vers la fenêtre. L'adolescente écarta les rideaux, d'un magnifique violet pastel, et huma la douce et rafraîchissante brise.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte la sortant ainsi de ce moment de rêverie.

-Sakura ? Questionna l'intruse.

-Oui maman ? Demanda à son tour cette dernière qui venait de se retourner.

- Il est temps d'y aller, reprit Madame Haruno, une femme de taille moyenne aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts émeraude comme ceux de son enfant et vêtue d'une élégante robe de soirée violette, nous allons être en retard. J'espère que tu ne comptes pas venir dans cette tenue…

En effet, l'adolescente portait un t-shirt, à manches courtes et rose foncé avec au niveau de la poitrine un cœur rouge, qui lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux, ainsi qu'une petite paire de chaussettes blanches.

-Bien sûr que non ! Affirma Sakura dont les joues étaient légèrement devenues rouge.

-Bien, je t'attends dans le salon avec ton père. Dépêche-toi mon ange.

-Oui, j'arrive tout de suite, maman.

La mère de la jeune fille sourit puis sortit de la pièce.

La jeune Haruno s'avança, d'un pas peu décidé, vers son immense armoire en bois de couleur blanche dont chacune des deux portes étaient ornées d'une fleur de cerisier.

Sakura soupira, elle ne voulait pas y aller, voilà encore une de ces réceptions superficielles pour le travail de son père. Il ne se passerait rien pendant toute l'après-midi jusqu'au soir, vers vingt-trois heures, le moment où ils quitteraient la fête. La jeune fille se sentait fatiguer. Oui, elle était fatiguée de tout. Elle était fatiguée de son père froid et distant, de sa mère toujours trop optimiste, de même l'être qu'elle aimait.

Pourtant, Sakura n'avait pas toujours détestait les réceptions et n'avait pas toujours était aussi lasse de tout. Il fut un temps, il y a bien longtemps, dans son enfance, où elle appréciait particulièrement ces fêtes. Elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir à entendre la musique, voir certains danser, d'autres discuter d'affaires importantes. Pourquoi ? Ou plutôt pour qui ? En effet la raison portait un nom et c'était Sasuke Uchiwa. Ce jeune homme, calme et distingué et du même âge qu'elle, était l'héritier de la société partenaire de celle de son père : Le groupe Uchiwa. Sakura avait aperçut pour la première fois le brun, au regard froid et impassible, à l'âge de quatre ans lors de sa toute première réception. Elle lui fut présentée comme étant l'héritière de la famille Haruno. Il faut bien avouer, qu'entre les deux enfants, leurs relations avaient très mal commencé. Tout d'abord, l'Uchiwa ne parlait pas ou plutôt ignorait la petite fille. Sakura lui posait des questions, essayait de le faire rire, lui proposait de jouer avec elle, l'enfant n'obtenait pas de réponses.

La soirée touchait à sa fin quand Sakura eut une idée. Elle déclara d'une voix calme et ferme : « Alors l'héritier du clan Uchiwa est un boudeur qui n'a pas appris la politesse. »

La jeune fille avait visiblement touché un point sensible, le garçon s'était retourné vers elle et la toisait du regard. Malheureusement, la réplique du brun allait être plus cassante que la sienne. En effet, Sasuke lui rétorqua : « Quand on n'est qu'une simple gamine stupide qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser dans une réception officielle, on ne critique pas les autres. »

Cette phrase fut d'autant plus terrible pour la jeune fille que l'Uchiwa avait déclaré cela sans le moindre sentiment.

Le résultat fut sans appel, la petite fille fondit en larmes et il fallut la câliner pendant plusieurs heures pour qu'elle arrête de se lamenter. L'Uchiwa, lui, une fois au domaine, avait été sérieusement réprimandé.

Finalement, à force d'essayer de lui parler pendant les réceptions, de le voir dans son école, Sakura était tombée amoureuse de lui. Sasuke l'avait toujours repoussé mais elle s'en fichait, elle continuait de l'aimer en se disant qu'un jour cet amour lui serait rendu.

Aujourd'hui, Haruno Sakura avait dix-huit ans dans trois mois et le brun ne lui avait à ce jour jamais rendu l'amour qu'elle lui portait et il fallait bien avouer que l'adolescente commençait à se lasser de cette attente.

Sakura soupira une nouvelle fois, en ouvrant les deux battants de l'armoire d'un geste indécis, puis elle ouvrit sa penderie et murmura d'une voix monotone : « Il faut que je choisisse une robe ». La jeune héritière avait l'embarra du choix. Dans sa garde robe, il y avait toute sorte de robes de soirée : des roses, des bleues, des jaunes, des vertes, des à manches longues, d'autres à manches courtes et pleins d'autres encore…

-Laquelle choisir ? Songea-t-elle.

On toqua à nouveau à la porte de la chambre.

-Entre ! Déclara Sakura.

- Ma puce, tu n'es toujours pas prête ? Demanda sa mère.

-Non, je…

Madame Haruno rit et s'approcha de sa fille puis lui caressa délicatement ses cheveux roses.

-Tu es l'âge où rien n'est simple, reprit-elle avec un sourire porteur d'amour, et choisir ses vêtements devient difficile parce qu'une foule de questions vient troubler notre esprit.

L'adolescente rougit légèrement.

-Je vais te chercher quelque chose, dit simplement sa mère.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une longue robe noire. La jeune fille se dépêcha de l'enfiler. Le vêtement lui allait à ravir. La robe découvrait ses épaules blanches. Tout en bas du satin noir du vêtement était brodé en blanc des fleurs de cerisier. Sakura se mit des boucles d'oreilles pendantes en argent avec une pierre noir au bout. Elle se maquilla le plus simplement possible puis descendit avec sa mère dans le salon où son père, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, de taille imposante et à la voix ferme, l'attendait depuis un bon moment déjà.

Au moment où la jeune héritière entra dans la salle, Monsieur Haruno lisait paisiblement le journal et fronçait de temps à autre ses sourcils bruns.

-Tu es enfin prête, demanda, finalement, froidement son père sans poser un regard sur son enfant.

-Oui, je suis prête.

Sakura aurait tellement aimé avoir un petit compliment mais avec son père s'était peine perdue, elle le savait très bien. Contrairement à Madame Haruno, toujours gaie, vive, souriante et optimiste, Monsieur Haruno ne souriait jamais, avait toujours un air sérieux et dur.

L'adolescente se demandait souvent pourquoi sa mère restait avec son père, de plus quand l'homme se trouvait proche de Sakura, il l'a mettait très mal-à-l'aise.

La limousine démarra. Comme d'habitude, personne ne parlerait pendant le trajet.

Au bout de dix minutes, la voiture s'arrêta. Ils étaient arrivés. Le chauffeur descendit en premier du véhicule et se hâta d'ouvrir la portière arrière avec sa main portant un gant noir en cuir. Monsieur Haruno sortit puis le chauffeur donna le bras à Madame Haruno pour l'aider à descendre, il en fit de même pour Sakura.

La jeune fille connaissait le bâtiment, qui se dressait fièrement devant elle, par cœur. Sakura s'y était rendue des milliers de fois. Chacune des réceptions données par son père se déroulait là, dans ce grand bâtiment en pierres blanches de la taille d'un château.

L'adolescente regarda autour d'elle, prit sa respiration et commença à monter les marches de marbre sur lesquelles on avait déposé un tapis rouge vif où le cercle blanc, blason de la famille Haruno, était gravé dessus. Une fois que l'ascension de la famille fut terminée, deux portiers vêtus d'un élégant costume noir avec des gants blanc ouvrir les immenses portes de bois.

Monsieur et Madame Haruno pénétrèrent les premiers dans le hall du château suivi par leur fille qui traînait à l'arrière. La famille marchait toujours sur le tapis rouge, Sakura leva la tête et contempla pour la millième fois de sa courte existence, les lustres d'ivoire brillants comme plusieurs centaines d'étoiles.

Ils arrivèrent devant une nouvelle porte qui fut une fois encore ouverte par des hommes habillés de la même façon que les précédents.

Cette fois-ci, la porte donna sur la réception qui battait son plein.

Le cœur de l'héritière des Haruno serra, elle venait d'apercevoir Sasuke et l'Uchiwa l'avait lui aussi remarqué. Il savait qu'elle était là, l'adolescente ne pouvait plus fuir le brun.

Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est qu'à partir de ce soir, sa routine monotone allait basculer et rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant…

* * *

A suivre…

Voilà c'est la fin de ce prologue. J'espère qu'il vous a plus et que vous aurez envie de lire la suite. Si vous avez le temps, donnez votre avis. Merci d'avoir lu ce début de fanfiction !


End file.
